High School Life
by Metallover-13
Summary: Well Max is a girl who has a bad run in with a new kid *Literly* named Nickk aka fang and he annoys the living hell outta her! She thinks hes then most annoying guy on the planet! Will her mind change? Give it a chance. better  than summary. i think...
1. Chapter 1

**Iggy: Um...Shelly?**

**Me: *Sitting in the cornor crying* **

**Iggy: Whats wrong?**

**Me: No!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters of Maximum Ride there owned by JP exept the ones made up by my sad little imagination!**

**Maxs Pov:**

**Chapter 1:**

**"**Max would you please get up" my mother pleaded

I lifted my head alittle disoriented. I squinted looking at my clock. 6:30 a.m. I groaned and put my head under my pillow, mumbling something I dont really remember

A few seconds I heard my moms heels clickin guo the stairs into my room. "Maximum Ride! You get your lazy butt outta bed right now!", she paused then said "Sorry, please get up"

I waved my hand i a gesture telling her in a minute. She sighed and then walked out of my room closing the door with her. I slowy got out of bed trying not to trip.

I walked into my bathroom. Grabbed my brush and startec combing my long brown hair. I dressed in some shorts and a dark purple shirt. Normaly I wear like you know jeans and a shirt but it was really hot so yeah. I hated Arizona too hot and it never snowed. I laced up my convers and grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder.

"Morning mom." I said walking in.

"Oh hey honey!" She was always so happy. Chipper!

"Hey oh mom Im sorry to eat and run I gottta go!" I grabbed a bannana and walked out the door. I loved my momther to death but...she is always so happy and chipper..Not really my kind of atmosphere. I put both buds in my ears and turned my music on loud. I liked walking to school. Its great

Unforutently since my music was loud I didnt hear the approaching footsteps. I felt something or_ someone_ bump into me. "Ahh!" I fell foward and summersulted full until I hit any stomach. "OW!" A dark figure helped me up. I looked to see some guy. Wearing a black shirt with black eyes and Jeans. He quirked a smile. "Sorry" he said then he ran off. It looked like he was following someone.

I stared speechless. "That mother ****!" I yelled. "Damn idiot that hurt! Doesnt he know anything in that god damn head of his. Id oughta..." I kept on mmbling on my way to school. But I could really shake the feeling that it wasnt the last time I would see him.

"Hey Max!"Daniela, said running up to me. She looked at my face. Surly I looked pissed. "Whoa! Are you okay! Somebody must have gotten on your bad side.

"Well yeah some jack.." I paused. "Jack bootie" I contined. Me and Dani looked at eachother and we both stared cracking up. Then Josh came up behind me lifting me in the air. "Josh!" I squealed!

"Hey Maxie pad!" he dropped me.

I jabbed him. "Dont call me that!"

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I just couldnt forget that stupid retartd that bumped into me. I was starting to really annoy me. I mean usually I dont let people get to me but..man there was something about him.

"Mom?" I called when I enetered my house later on that day.

"Oh hey honey!" she came in from the kitchen. I started walking up stairs when a voice stopped me

"Hi. Again" His voice fimiliar. I turned and face him..

* * *

**Okay thats it for now! Im sorry I left it and its boring but I always hate writting first chapters! Annoying! So sorry but ill post again. Reviews Welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

**Alright I KNOW i havent posted well...idk bout adding chapterslol ^ ^. So Im still figurin it out...soo please be patient. I mean im dorky yesterday I yelled at my wall for runnin into me so yeah...any ways ill get to the story**

**-_shelly3_**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

He was leaning causually against the railing..smirking at me. Boy did he get to me. "You!" I accused walking back down stairs to where he was leaning. "What they hell are you doing in my home!" I almost yelled. But I didn't! ^ ^.

"Maximum Leah Ride! You will not be rude to Nick. Listen you left to early for me to tell you but my friend Sara she and her son are moving here, and Sara wanted Nick to get a hed start in his life here. So I offered for Nick to stay until she got everything settled down here." She was the picture perfect mom sometimes..

My face was dumbstruck. "Mom your serious?" I walked to her. "You expect me to live with a guy who cant decide on wheather (p.s never could spell that word...*hangs head in shame*) he wants to be Emo, or some stinky goth kid?"

"Maximum Ride! He is staying with us weather you like it or not! Now you will be nice to him. you hear me?" She spun on her heal and walked back into the kitchn. I stood there glaring at her. Why did my mom have to be so nice?

I turned to look at the dumb boy, and stalked toward him. "Look, I dont care if your a goth boy but under my roof i want you to shower _every_ day. Then if your not goth and your emo, I could really care less if you sit in the bathroom and "relive yourself" just make sure you dont get blood on my floor." I started walking back uo the stairs to my room.

"Yes _mommy_." I paued and my hand tightened around the raling._ Breath Max. One..two..three..._ Icontined walking back upstairs and I went inot my room and floppped down onto th bed

I started dozing off when I heard a knock on the door. I rolled over on my side to face the door. "I guess you can come in" I sighed just loud enough for whoever it was.

The door cracked open thn it swong open. And there stood Tall, dark, and hansom..._Wait did I just say that!_ "Hey. Max.'' He stood there hands in his pockets.

Me being B****. My eyes fll into slits. "Yes?" I hissed.

He smiled. "Well...I used ur razors to help myself so bye" and he dashed outta the room. "What!" I yelled I ran after him. I heard the guest bedroom door close and I dashed after him. I opend the door and i looked around...Then confusion...

"Ha!" he popped behind me and he tackled m to the ground. We wrestled for a while. I kicked his midsection hard...ish and he let out an "Oof" i jumed on hikm but he wouldnt have it. He flipped us over smiling. "My names Fang for a reason." He sowed his teeth.

"And Im called Maximum for a reason" I lifted my knee fast making contact. He fell of me with a thud. I stood up "Maximum for I kick Maximum Butt!" I walkd outta the room, tryin not to smile

* * *

**HEY GUYS SORRY ITS SHORT I HAVE BEEN FEELIN SICKLK SO LIKE IM ABOUT TO PASSOUT PROMISE ILL POST LATER ON TODAY!**

** -sHEYLLY 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL I HAVE BEEN FEELIN ALITTLE BETTER YAY! STILL IT MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE SHORT ENJOY**

** _-Shelly 3_**

* * *

"Max..Do we have to got through this everyday?" My mom questioned as she cam into my room, and being me i was inmy bed 'aleep'. Actually I was just being lazyy .

I rolled over faking a yawn. "Moring mother." I said.

She rolled her eyes then playfuly swatted me with a her dish towel. "Maximum I will never understand you" she mumbled as she walked out of my room closing the door.

"Love you too mom" I yelled as the door closed. I was gettin outof the bed when I swear..the damn blanket attcked me. It wrapped itself around my leg and when I was gettin up I totally slipped and hit the ground...face first..Ow!

I mumbled colorful words and walked into the bathroom, got ready. I slipped on some skinny jeans with a plain green shirt. I slipped on some converse and headed down stairs.

I took one look at Fang and walked out the door.

"Hey yall" I said durin luch as I sat down.

"Ohmigosh Max! That green shirt totally looks great with your eyes! Like totally brings out the brown in your eyes and like ur hair. Great! Im so glad you go shopping with me..."

"Nudge. Quiet!" My friends and me said in sync. We all looked at eachother and then cracked up.

"Guys, guys!" Christy said sitting down. "Have you seen the new boy Nick? Dude he is like totally hot! I mean like I could bake cookies off that guy" She sighed.

I decided to keep quiet. "Well Im pretty sure he is hot, but Iggy Sex god!" Dani said singing it. We all giggled.

"Oh, Oh! There he is!" Christy said smiled as Fang came in with Iggy.

"Looks like two hot guys got togther" I mummered as I stabbed my salad with my fork.

"Dude he is coming over here!" Dani hissed blushing.

They all got quiet as I felt a shadow fall across my back. I turned to see him. "Hey Max?"

I smiled. "Why yes F-nick?"

His mouth quirked. "Um...Your mom says to be after school. I have no idea why."

I nodded. "Later Dani." Iggy said as they walked away.

They all started at me -exept dani starin dreamily after Iggy- "Wa?" I said with a mouth full of salad.

"How do you know Nick.?" Nudge said wondering?

I rolled my eyes and walked away. The rest of the day was pretty boring I mean like how school always is. You guys know? I mean its pretty annoying. All the teacher drone on and on about things that hardly ever make sence. I mean some classes I actually do like. Which is great. I guess...if only they could pay us to go to school...

* * *

**ALRIGHT ITS SHORT BUT LIKE I SAID I FEEL SICK MY NOSE GROSS LOL HOPE U ENJOYED**

** _-Shelly 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay i have beeen feeling better lol and I guess and Josh he is one of Maxs friends and i descibe the kinda person he is in the chapter. slo yeah sorry if they are being like boring...i say sickness is the problem hahah **

**Iggy: *hits upside the head* Stop blaming the sickness shelly.**

**Me: *Glares* fine...Amywhoo back on with the story **

** - Peace and love Shelly 3**

**

* * *

**

Schools been...normal I mean like my friends finally got over it that me and Fang are living together. Yet he still annoys the living hell out of me. I can only tolerate so much of fang..literaly. Actually hanging out with Iggy has took a toll on fang he kinda changed, not like ohmigod but like close. He cut..well Iggy cut his hair so that its just below his ear. He doesnt wear all black but damn its close.

"Hey Max!" Josh said coming up behind me.

I sighed.I soo didnt have time for his crap today. "Hey josh. Havent see you in a while. Whats up?" I kept walking toward the school.

He kept pace. "Yeah I know and Im sorry for that..its just that i have been busy like you know?"

I tied to keep a strait face. "I guess" I said indifferently.

We had an ackward slience. "Okay.." he said. "Um..So I was was wondering if like..well i..dont...know."

I turned around his to face him. "Um..Josh just spit it out!" I commanded.

He seemed startled and then he scractched his head and laughed. "Yeah. Well I was wondering If like you would like to go on a...date with me?"

Well that put me up short. _Crap! What the hell was I gonna say? Well Maximum say something! your probally staring at him like a gasping fish! GO ON!_

"Uh...Ill think about it alright. Things have been pretty cazy at my house. Okay?"

He smiled. "Alight sounds great." He leaned toward me and pecked me on the cheek. "Bye Max." He winked and walked off like I had said yes._ Well technically I didnt say no.._ I stood there. Wow.

Fangs POV:

"Alright sounds great" Then he leaned foward and kissed Max on the cheek. I was not spying on Max! I was just walking over to meet Iggy and then I was walking by them.

Whoa! _Why was he kissing Max on the cheek?...Wait why am I freaking out?.._I shook my head and went to meet Iggy

"Yo" I said coming up.

"Hey Fangaling." Iggy chuckled. Then he looked at my face. His eyebrows pushed together. "Hey, man you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah totally Iggaling" I chuckled. I hesitated for a second. "Hey, do you know that Josh guy?"

"Hm..Josh Guiteriz?" I nodded. "Yeah I do. What about him?"

"Whats up with him?" I said nochalantly.

He scatched his head. "Well...Star soccor player. Girls think that he is pretty hot I guess. Um...4.0 GPA..helps out a a local shop of an old man...helps takes care of his grandma..I guess...um..he got introuble for something bad I guess at his old school, but nobody really knows why."

_Hm..._"What about him and Max?"

"Well I heard that he likes her...Okay he likes her alot. I mean I guess she is pretty cute. He said he was going to as her out one of these days. Probally soon. Knowing him..he isnt going to giveup..Most girls give into him, so he doesnt really have to try hard. You know? Why are you so interested in his intrest in Max?"

The bell rang as we started walking to school. I sighed.." I dont know man.." I shook my head as we walked into the school buliding.

During lunch I walked behind theschoool yard.

"Hi Fang." a voice said behind me.

I turned around, to see a girl...a _red head_ smiling at me. Lisa. "Hi Lisa."

She giggled and flipped her hair. "Fang. Well I was wondering...if mabye.." she twirled her hair on her finger. "If you couid help me with my math?"she smiled at me.

"Uh...Uh.." I shook my head..."Um..sure?" I smiled at her.

"Oh! Great!" She pushed me against the wall. "Im am soo greatful." she purred...and she pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

MAXS POV

I stopped dead on my tracks. What! I saw a red head press herself against..._Fang!_ He...she...um...what the hell! She pressed herself closer to him. His arms slipped around her waist! I quickly walked away.

_How...What...Where did I...How did...I couldnt belive it...I couldnt even belive it..._Wait why was I freaking out..It wash=just one girl...

* * *

**What is up with them walkin in on each other..lol. alright i know its kinda boing...but i swear its gonna get better in the next two chapters...**

** -_Peace and love shelly 3_**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note**

* * *

Alright well I got a review that was kinda harsh and I know it suck like real bad right now but...like I wrote it down as a story I wrote and like i submitted it to my schools thingy and I won...I'm just making it up as I go until I find the original so I can look at it instead of making it up...lol which is not really working for me right now...So I'm not going to update for a while maybe a week or more like three or so...lol sorry some of you really hate this story and likesorry u wasted Ur time reading it..but...its better when I wrote it down..but yeah..so peace

* * *

**So yeah...**

** _-Peace and love Shelly_**


	6. Authors Note2 lol

right yalll...i agree mabye stopping this for now was pretty bad. And I want to thank you all for like helping me out and picking me back and its great that all of the support that yall have been giving me ^ ^ happy thanksgiving and I will write...cause SCREW that person! Just hatter lol. and if they d0nt like it dnt read it or review if ur just gonna put down me and my feelings...any who im workin on the next two chapters...so they will be long trust me...mabye by saturday or late friday..so watch out thnks

-_**Peace and Love Shelly! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Fangs POV**

After the kiss with Lisa I was relativly in a good movie..ish. There was something that was bothering me. Something in the back of my mind

"Hey Max," I said as I passed by her room. I half expected her to say 'Hi' or a snide comment like she always did, but when she didnt I paused and dileberated and walked back to her door. She was sitting by her desk on her labtop. I smiled.

"Max?" I said. She didnt respond. I tried again, "Max?" she didnt even twitch. I looked at her. I tapped her on the shoulder, I swear she slowly turned around and her glare. _If looks could kill_. Popped into my mind. Her face was so cold, I swear I felt a cold chill pass me. Her headphones were securly in her ears. My feet started moving back taking my body out of the room without me telling them to.

I closed her door and went strait to my room. I sat down on my bed covering my face with my hands. I was so stressed. A few minuets later my phone buzzed. ["fang" 'lisa']

'Hey Fang. How r u?'

"um..fine..i guess"

She responded faster than I thought possible.

'Oh thats good. Our kiss! this afternoon was AMAZING!'

i stared at the phone reading the message over and over. Then I threw the phone against my wall it hit it with a loud _thump!_ I let myself fall back onto my bed. "Crap." i muttered

**Maxs POV:**

He crept out of my room. A minute later I heard a thud against one of the wall. I ignored it, probally Fang being stuipid. i cant belive he kissed Lisa! That no good redhead ho. I really coulnt belive it. Which is sad for me cause I shoulnt care. Thats tupis kid comes into MY house with his shaggy hair and his rare smile that just...yeah..his movments..so graceful..

"Max?" my mom called drawing me from my stupid day dreaming.

I slowly walked down the staris not sure what to expect. I stopped dead in my tracks..A tall lean blond guy with familiar blue eyes..just standing there..smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the stranger, then I hurtuled myself into the stangers waiting arms.


	8. Authors noteagain

**So this story was put on hold for like the longest time. I had so many things and ugh! I guess I kind of forgot about it anyways I'm going to start it up again and trust me it's going to be way better than before! I'm pretty excited and I cant wait. I was talking a creative writing class which has really helped me a lot. I'm going to upload maybe in a week or two I'm going to finish writing the rest of the story on paper so wish me luck that I finish it soon. I'm also going to go back and kind of edit and add some more to the chapters and things like that. I have a Christmas concert today and I'm pretty worried. I'm first violin this year at my high school and one song were doing is pretty complicated so all my focus is there but I'll try. Anyways im done bell is going to ring soon, so bye!**

**Shelly**


End file.
